Always
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: There's always room for one more...RaiKim fluff Dedicated to prncssGrl1881


Hey all, this is a short little bit of nothing. Yeah, I know, I'm crazy but its part of my charms, or at least that's my excuse. Well I wrote this on the train the other day. Normally my lap top doesn't come with me on the train cause it's such a hassle, I usually just stick to a book or my DS, but this was a "super nice" train that you had to buy a ticket in advance for, not a regular commuter train- more like amtrack- and the trip was two hours and I felt the need for a distraction. Unfortunately the guy sitting next to me liked to stare at my computer screen, very disconcerting.

So why was I on a two hour train ride? I got hauled off to do "english camp" which was basically just a class trip for those graduating from the school this year but it was fun enough and the area was gorgeous- very near Mt. Fuji and on the bus ride back you got to see some awesome views.

So back to this being a short little bit of nothing- just a simple short one shot. Much shorter than what I normally do but I still like it. Its sugary sweet so I hope people like it.

I'm going to dedicate this to prncssGrl881 because she is so near to the end of her "100 Moments" and it makes me sad.

So hope you all enjoy it, something to hold you over until "The Promise" or "Into the Rush" gets updated (glances at schedule for the next two weeks and groans) or I'll at least see you at Christmas with the one shot I've prepared for that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey," she whispered softly as she continued to run her hand through the hair of the man, nearly asleep, head resting in her lap.

"Hmm?" the man replied sleepily not even opening an eye. The wind was blowing softly bringing with it the fragrances of late spring and the sun was warm as it peeked through the tiny gaps the leaves of the tree provided. He was at peace, something that he rarely achieved in the past few years and he thought a rest was well deserved. Though he knew he couldn't be angry at her for gently interrupting it. She was a part of that peace after all.

"Can I ask you something?" she wondered. A small smile played on the man's lips, eyes still closed as he lightly dozed through their conversation.

"You just did," he told her playfully and he could picture her scowl.

"Raimundo," the woman warned.

"Please Kimiko, ask me anything," Raimundo urged.

"I was just wondering," she paused for a long moment so Raimundo encouraged her.

"Yes?"

"About your family," Kimiko said simply.

"What about them?" Rai asked. It wasn't that he didn't love his family but at the moment they were far from his mind, right now she, her fingers and her incredibly comfortable lap was all he cared about.

"You come from such a large family," Kimiko mused her fingers still brushing through his hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp and he nearly purred in contentment. "And I come from such a small one, just me and my father."

"Yes, that's true," Raimundo agreed not following her train of thought nor really trying to. Her hand and her lap just felt too nice to concentrate on anything else.

"I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a big family, lots of relatives, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins."

"Well you have them now," Raimundo reminded her and envisioned the rings on her left hand that symbolized her adoption into his family and the band on his hand that represented his into hers. Kimiko didn't respond directly to that and was silent for a few moments.

"Clay and Omi are like family as well, Master Fung and Dojo too," she commented in a far away sounding voice.

"Yes they are, I love them like brothers," Raimundo said thinking of Clay and Omi. "Master Fung is like a second father."

"Me too," Kimiko agreed and Rai felt her slight nod.

"What's all this about?" Rai asked finally opening his eyes. He looked up and saw her face looking out over the distance. They were in one of Raimundo's favorite spots, atop the small hill with the lone tree that overlooked the whole valley the temple resided in. It's where he'd gotten the courage to finally kiss Kimiko during an evening of star gazing and where he'd proposed to her. That proposal leading to their first session of love making on the blanket he'd laid out for their midnight picnic. Yes there were many good memories on this hill but there was something in Kimko's voice that made him worry.

"Kim? What's up?" he asked concerned. She looked down at him, her hair creating a curtain that framed her face. Her blue eyes were thoughtful as she considered him.

"Did you like growing up in a big family?" she asked.

"Truthfully?" he responded.

"Truthfully," Kimiko answered.

"Sometimes it sucked," he sighed. "Sometimes I felt it took a lot to get noticed, to get my share of attention."

"Is that where your love of pranks came from?"

"Maybe, yeah," he said reaching up and ran his fingers through some of her hair before pushing it behind her ear, a slightly awkward motion due to his position but he managed to stroke the side of her face as his hand slid back down to join his other folded on his chest. "I was looking forward to the temple, thought I'd finally have a chance at my own room. What a bust that was." He smiled up at her and Kimiko returned it with a small grin. "But I was always loved, always knew I was loved. That was never an issue." Kimiko made an 'hmm' noise in the back of her throat. "What about you? Did you like having a small family?"

"Well, I missed my mom a lot growing up even though I didn't really remember her," Kimiko told him, "but my dad was always there, made a point to always be there. And he loved me, a lot. And Keiko was like a sister. So yeah, I liked it, but at the same time it was a bit lonely. It could be so quiet, so empty in the house even if Dad was there. I liked the noise and activity of the temple."

"See I liked the temple for the opposite reason," Rai told her, "I thought it was nice, quiet, and peaceful."

"Guess it's a matter of perspective," Kimiko mused.

"I also like the pretty girl I got to meet on the first day," Rai added with a grin. "That was definitely a bonus. Didn't get to see girls like you in Rio."

"Yeah, you were ok," Kimiko teased and then frowned thoughtfully. "So you like peace and quiet?"

"Didn't think I would, growing up the way I did with everyone loud and moving around all of the time. I basically had no privacy. But coming to the temple was a nice change of pace." Raimundo sighed and closed his eyes again.

"And now?" Kimiko asked.

"Now I get to come home to my perfect little home within the temple walls with the one person I want to be with. I have peace, privacy, quiet, and you. What more could I want?"

"Oh," Kimiko said softly and her hand resumed combing his hair but Raimundo felt a slight tremble in her hand. His eyes flew open in concern and he said up to get a better look at her.

"Kim? Kimiko?" he asked concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kimiko just shook her head, biting her lip, and turning her eyes down. "Kimiko, please talk to me," he said gently putting a hand under her chin and lifting her head back up. There were tears falling out of her eyes now and Raimundo felt his heart break at the sight. "Oh Kimiko," he said softly, "what's wrong babe, talk to me." Kimiko dropped her head again, tiny little sobs interrupting her answer to him.

"What?" Raimundo asked not able to understand her through her sobs that were steadily growing louder. Kimiko's eyes shot up and she managed to get the words out again.

"I'm pregnant!" she all but shouted at him before drawing her knees up, hugging them to her chest and sobbing into them. Raimundo was struck numb for a second.

"Why, why are you crying Kimiko?" he asked not understanding her tears in the least.

"I'm pregnant," Kimko repeated in a wet voice that was muffled by her face pressed to her knees.

"I know, I know," Raimundo assured her trying to placate her in someway though he was still thoroughly confused. "But I don't understand why you're crying."

"Because, because," Kimiko said slightly hiccupping now, her eyes lifted up from her knees to peer at him, "because you don't want a family." As soon as she managed the sentence out she broke down in sobs again and Raimundo reacted instantly pulling her too him. Kimiko pressed her face into his shoulder as he pulled her into his lap and her sobs continued despite Raimundo's attempts to sooth her.

"What ever gave you the idea that I don't want a family?" Raimundo asked after a few minutes and the cries became softer. Kimiko pulled her face away from him, tear streaked face still beautiful.

"You just, you just said," she tried to formulate a complete sentence and failed miserably. Raimundo thought back on their earlier conversation and tried to pinpoint when he gave any indication that he didn't want a family with her but couldn't figure it out.

"No Kimiko, no" he tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry if I made you think that," he told her and he brought a hand up to stroke her wet cheek. "I never meant to make you think that. Of course I want a family; I want a family with you."

"You do?" Kimiko asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yes," Raimundo said pressing their foreheads together.

"Then you're happy?" Kimiko asked still seeming to find his words unbelievable.

"Deliriously," Raimundo said and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and then moved to kiss her mouth. He kissed her hungrily and Kimiko gave back all he gave to her. "How long?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Almost half way through my second month," Kimiko said softly, almost shyly. Raimundo's hand moved unconsciously to her stomach as he smiled at her and he gently rubbed her through the material of her shirt. Then his hand slipped away and moved under the shirt to touch the skin there. Just as flat and toned as ever and he found it hard to believe a life was in there, but there was, he was sure he could almost sense it. His child, Kimiko was carrying his child.

"Shit," he whispered, "holy shit."

"That's pretty much what I said when I figured it out," Kimiko admitted with a smile. Raimundo's hand paused and he brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he asked.

"I was scared," Kimiko admitted, "we'd never talked about it before and I didn't know how you'd react. I wasn't sure if you'd want it." Raimundo was still with shock for a moment and then shook his head at her foolishness. How could she think he would ever not want something she was giving?

"Oh God Kimiko," he whispered, "you have no idea how happy I am." He kissed her again to let her know just how he felt. "Is your father ready for his first grandchild?" Raimundo asked with a grin.

"Is your family ready for another one?" Kimiko teased back.

"Always," he brushed his lips to hers, "always."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So fluffy right? The hopeless romantic in me just won't cave to the cynic.

In other news on my Deviant Art account (CommonKnowledge25) I have posted a bit of original fiction. If anyone wants to hope over that way please feel free to. Opinions and reviews are always welcomed. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
